footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2019-20 Premier League: Match day 12
Watford earned their first Premier League win of the season as they moved off the bottom of the table at the expense of opponents Norwich. Chelsea recorded a sixth consecutive Premier League win for the first time since their title-winning season of 2016-17 as they moved up to second in the table. Burnley ended a run of three straight defeats with a comfortable win over struggling West Ham despite having a goal disallowed by VAR at Turf Moor. Ciaran Clark scored his second goal in as many games as Newcastle defeated Bournemouth to record successive league wins for the first time this season. Everton claimed their first away win of the season to move out of the lower reaches of the table at the expense of opponents Southampton. George Baldock cancelled out Son Heung-min's opener as Sheffield United stretched their unbeaten run to five games with a deserved draw at Tottenham, who remain without a win in the league since September. Leicester City moved up to second in the Premier League as second-half goals from Jamie Vardy and James Maddison secured victory against Arsenal to put more pressure on Gunners boss Unai Emery. Manchester United moved up to their highest Premier League position in two months as they beat Brighton to go seventh. Wolves moved into the top half of the Premier League for the first time since the opening weekend, as they beat a disappointing Aston Villa in the West Midlands derby. Liverpool struck a potentially decisive blow in the Premier League title race as victory over reigning champions Manchester City at Anfield opened up an eight-point lead at the top of the table. Match Details Friday 8 November 2019 Kabasele Gray | stadium = Carrow Road, Norwich | attendance = 27,074 | referee = Andre Marriner }} ---- Saturday 9 November 2019 Pulisic | goals2 = | stadium = Stamford Bridge, London | attendance = 40,525 | referee = Mike Dean }} ---- Wood Jiménez | goals2 = | stadium = Turf Moor, Burnley | attendance = 20,255 | referee = Kevin Friend }} ---- Clark | goals2 = Wilson | stadium = St. James' Park, Newcastle | attendance = 44,424 | referee = Martin Atkinson }} ---- | goals2 = Davies Richarlison | stadium = St. Mary's Stadium, Southampton | attendance = 29,754 | referee = Paul Tierney }} ---- | goals2 = Baldock | stadium = Tottenham Hotspur Stadium, London | attendance = 59,781 | referee = Graham Scott }} ---- Maddison | goals2 = | stadium = King Power Stadium, Leicester | attendance = 32,209 | referee = Chris Kavanagh }} ---- Sunday 10 November 2019 Pröpper Rashford | goals2 = Dunk | stadium = Old Trafford, Manchester | attendance = 73,556 | referee = Jonathan Moss }} ---- Jiménez |goals2=Trézéguet | stadium = Molineux Stadium, Wolverhampton | attendance = 31,607 | referee = Anthony Taylor }} ---- Salah Mané | goals2 = Bernardo Silva | stadium = Anfield, Liverpool | attendance = 53,324 | referee = Michael Oliver }} ---- League table after Match day 12 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2019-20 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2019-20 Premier League results Category:2019–20 in English football